Gracias
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron, quería llorar de felicidad, quería hacerlo. Pues alguien más estaba ayudando a su persona, sin saber que no se merecía tal acto.


**Hola a todos los fans de Shingeki no Kyojin, este es el primer fic que escribo sobre este anime. Para ser más precisos, es un leve Aruani. Es mi pareja favorita.**

 **AVISO:** La historia se remonta en el año 849.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a la admirable mente de Hayime Isayama.

 **¡Que disfruten el show!**

 **¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

 **GRACIAS**

Su respiración era tranquila, a su alrededor no había nada más hermoso para él que su misma compañía. Y no es que le guste estar solo, pero en casos como este, era mejor así. Donde podía ser él mismo.

La luna llena brillaba toda majestuosa, con una luz aún más radiante que el sol. Las estrellas a su alrededor hacían del espectáculo mucho más celestial. El viento era fresco, a él le daba una sensación ausente al calor y al frío. No las sentía.

Se oyó pasar la página del libro que sostenía. Sus ojos zafiro estaban centrados en los pensamientos que alimentaban a su imaginación. Como única visibilidad llevaba una lámpara a su costado.

Se hallaba sentado sobre la madera de la entrada a la cabaña en dónde los jóvenes varones descansaban después de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Su espalda apoyada a un poste del mismo material. Era el único despierto, porque no veía a nadie más a su alrededor.

De repente su cabello dorado se meció con el viento, bailando de una manera tan sutil y delicada. Al fin pudo encontrar un hoyo en donde introducirse para así sentirse en paz.

Hasta que el sonido de una rama romperse lo alarmó.

Pensó de repente que el instructor lo descubrió, pero no. A lo lejos observó una figura mezclada entre las sombras de los árboles. Se alejaba de su visión cada vez más.

— _¿Quién podría ser? —_ pensó.

La curiosidad no pudo más con él. De forma cautelosa siguió a la misteriosa presencia. Con el cuidado de no ser descubierto.

El misterio lo guió hacia el lago, después de unos minutos caminando. Era el mismo en el que había ido junto a Eren, Reiner y Bertholdt para ayudar al primero con la práctica de su equipo de maniobra tridimensional.

La figura se acercó hacia la orilla. Sentándose con toda su paciencia.

Al fin pudo verlo mejor… más bien, verla mejor.

No se trataba nada más que de Annie. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Se sorprendió al descubrirla. Su presencia era la última de las opciones que se le formularon en su cabeza.

Pero de alguna forma, le agradaba.

Pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien con ella, su aura no emanaba la misma serenidad casual de su persona. Esta irradiaba inquietud.

Y una gran tristeza.

Quería ayudarla, de verdad quería, ¿pero y si no aceptaba su amable propuesta? Tenía miedo de que reaccione mal.

Aun así decidió arriesgarse.

—A-Annie —musitó temeroso, al fin saliendo de los arbustos en dónde se camufló.

Esta se sobresaltó, al tiempo que volteaba. Era lógico que no lo esperara.

En el mismo instante, su impresión cambio a su seriedad.

—¿Qué haces aquí Armin? —La chica observó como el recién nombrado se sentaba junto a ella— Se supone que estarías dormido.

—Bueno, se supone —bromeó un poco, soltando una leve risilla—. Digamos que no logro conciliar el sueño, así que salí un rato a leer uno de mis clásicos **cantares** **de gesta** favoritos. Yo… creo que la pregunta correcta sería, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

La miro a los ojos, así pudo descubrir que de verdad estaba mal. A pesar de no expresarlo.

—Solo… quise tomar aire —Tardó en responder, desviando su mirada.

—¿Y a qué se debe eso?

Ya se estaba cansado de su interrogatorio. Lamentablemente no podía ser descortés con él, y no es solo por tema de etiqueta, había algo que se lo impedía.

Le urgía alguien con quien hablar. Aunque sea por indirectas.

—Fue una pesadilla… no es nada importante —contestó.

Lo sabía, algo la incomodaba. Agradecía haber acertado, pero al mismo tiempo se apenaba por no poder saber más sobre su problema.

Él llegaría hasta donde ella se lo permitiese.

—Cuando era niño, recuerdo que corría hacia donde mi abuelo luego de tener esos malos sueños —Sonrió con nostalgia. Annie no esperaba que el joven decidiera abrirse con algo tan personal—, él me decía que me calmara. Solía dejarme dormir con él para sentirme más seguro. Ahora no está y no puedo hacer nada más que salir un rato a tomar aire… y a leer.

 _Entonces… ¿él también era atormentado por una pesadilla?_

—Sí… yo hacía algo similar… —Por primera vez, decidió compartir esa calidez que le propiciaba compartir algo guardado en su ser— Mi padre se quedaba a mi lado hasta quedarme dormida por completo, en algunos casos olvidaba regresar a su cama.

Armin río, contento de al menos poder animarla, aunque sea un poco.

El silencio reinó, dándole a ambos la oportunidad de observar una vez más el firmamento. Alumbrando el lago de bellos colores.

La rubia pudo sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el apoyo sincero de alguien. Por dentro agradecía la presencia del muchacho a su costado. No sabía que hubiera hecho si hubiera seguido sola.

Su paz no duro mucho, pues recordó la razón del por qué estaba aquí, aquella misma razón causante de su pesadilla. Eso la estremeció un poco. Con dolor tuvo que aceptar la misión que le inculcaron, a pesar de su negación, a pesar de sus súplicas… a pesar de sus lágrimas.

Pero ya estaba aquí, no había marcha atrás. O proseguía de acuerdo a lo planeado, o no volvería a ver a su padre.

Su padre, la única persona que estaría dispuesto a apoyarla a pesar de lo equivocada que podría estar.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Armin pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir una vez más que el resultado de su reciente esfuerzo se esfumaba. No quería que Annie se pusiera triste, eso lo destrozaba.

Después de todo la quería.

Si ella estaba tan vulnerable, tal vez pueda hacer algo… una opción que podía tal vez reconfortarla. Y él podría estar feliz una vez más.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, estando esta vez a sus espaldas. Y con toda su tierna sinceridad la rodeo con sus brazos.

Ese acto hizo que su sorpresa tomara cabeza a su sentido. ¿Alguien… estaba abrazándola? No era cualquier "alguien", era Armin. ¿Por qué?

El chico acomodó su mejilla en el hombro de la rubia, aumentando aún más la intensidad del abrazo.

Annie pudo sentir una vez más, el calor de un ser noble. La última vez que presenció un acto así, fue por su padre. Cuando ambos se despidieron.

No podía reaccionar, esto era nuevo.

—No estás sola, Annie —susurró con calidez. De alguna forma sabía que esas palabras eran más que suficiente para ella.

Eran su todo.

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron, quería llorar de felicidad, quería hacerlo. Pues alguien más estaba ayudando a su persona, sin saber que no se merecía tal acto.

No hizo más que cerrar sus ojos, apretándolos suavemente para evitar mostrar sus lágrimas a punto de salir.

Deseaba quedarse así para siempre. El calor que el abrazo de Armin le obsequiaba, era uno que no podía compararse con los de nadie más.

Este momento se lo grabaría en su memoria para siempre.

—Gracias…

 **¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

 ***Cantares de gesta:** Es el nombre dado a la epopeya escrita en la Edad Media.

 **Bueno, sé que no es mucho, pero en realidad para mí es lo mejor que he podido escribir sobre estos dos. Es que tienen un no sé qué que me encanta. Annie, una chica seria, y Armin, un chico adorable. No sé ustedes pero es la pareja perfecta.**

 **Si leíste este fic, te lo agradezco mucho. Quisiera saber qué opinas de ello mediante un review.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Esperen más fics de mí porque de verás me muero de ganas por escribir más de SnK. :D**

 **¡NOS VEMOS!**


End file.
